Internet search generally refers to a process for searching for content on the Internet. For example, a web search engine is typically implemented using a software system that can search for content on the World Wide Web. The search results can be presented as a list of results.
Search engines can also be provided to search for content on a particular web site (e.g., using an embedded search engine, such as an embedded Google® search engine for that web site). For example, a merchant that provides products or services for sale on a merchant's web site can provide a search box that allows users to search for particular products or services provided by the merchant. The search results in this case will typically return results of web pages available on the merchant's web site and/or particular products or services provided by the merchant.